


Hoping for You

by orphan_account



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alpha Jonathan Byers, Alpha Nancy Wheeler, Alpha Robin Buckley, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Carol, Eventual Smut, Implied Mpreg, Jonathan is trying to figure out a way to talk to Tommy, M/M, No Mindflayer, No Upside-Down, Omega Steve Harrington, Omega Tommy H., Robin Buckley/Carol and Harringrove are background relationships!, post-S3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jonathan wants to manage a way to express his feelings to Tommy now that he's finally hit 19. He can't ever seem to catch his eyes though and it leaves him bitter. He's desperate for any assistance from those around him. He'll go to as many people as he needs to to figure how it is he can get Tommy's attention.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Jonathan Byers/Tommy H., Robin Buckley/Carol
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	1. Take A Chance

**Author's Note:**

> This might not be everyone's ships or so forth, but I really love Jonathan/Tommy. I wanted to give it a shot and I definitely plan on more chapters to come.

It started off simple for Jonathan. A simple mocking gaze that had captured his mind. It was something beyond him to imagine that he'd even get in with the popular crowd. It was something completely beyond him.

Tommy had been a dream for Jonathan, in all truth. He could hold Nancy's hand as tight as he wanted, but his mind always wandered off to the freckled man. His eyes were always so intent on those delicate features. Tommy's cruelty hadn't disturbed him, he was in Steve's group of misfits after all. Two Omegas and a Beta determined to prove that they were stronger than a mostly Alpha dominated school. 

Jonathan never made an approach and things went on with Nancy, but even she begun to notice his longing gaze. Jonathan had graduated by this point and yet he still yearned for Tommy when the man worked the desk at the pool to admit people in. The Omega had ultimately been embittered by his experiences because he had been practically ignored by the Biggest Alpha at Hawkins High for Steve Harrington of all people. Tommy grew distant to even Carol and cut her from his life ultimately upon the revelation that he had had feelings for Hargrove. 

The argument went deep and anybody who went to Hawkins that Senior year could've told you how violent it turned out. How Tommy stormed off with tears in his eyes upon Carol screaming the truth into his face. Billy Hargrove would never be his and the man had already been sleeping around with Harrington behind his back. That all those cute looks Billy gave him were nothing but lies. 

Tommy H. hadn't hung around Steve, Carol, or Billy anymore. He went on his own way and disconnected himself from that whole clique to desperately get away from everyone who'd hurt him. It hadn't been Steve's fault that he'd caught the eyes of the Californian. It'd been Tommy's fault for never recognizing the signs between the Omega and the Alpha. The way Billy had to constantly disturb Steve Harrington during Basketball practice. Always waiting to talk to him after school and telling Tommy to go ahead to whatever place they were hanging out at.

The decay of his friendships and relationship ultimately ended up with him at the Hawkins Community Pool, checking in Steve. Jonathan close by behind him with Carol and Robin in tow. Nancy had told him before that it was fine their relationship didn't exist anymore. That she had a person she had her eyes on as well. It was a relief for Jonathan, but it was stressing that she had told Steve about his situation. Steve had been hesitant to befriend Jonathan before, but he felt pretty giddy to get Jonathan some attention from Tommy. He had even attempted to teach him some ways to impress an Omega. 

"No seriously! Listen! I know how Tommy is now! He's still really mopey and he might be really fucking mean, Jon. He gets sour every time he sees my face, but listen!" He leaned in real close and nearly fell over after wagging his finger in Jonathan's face. He had to steady the Omega so he didn't unnecessarily fall over. It was in an Alpha's right mind to make sure a pregnant Omega didn't do something stupid. 

"I don't even know if this a good idea, Steve. He still... He. He just probably thinks I'm a freak still, you know? What can I actually do to change that? There's not a lot to change with him when he knows what I did that night too! All those pictures..." Jonathan's tone of voice seemed to fall into weakness by the end of his speech. He still had regrets over that whole situation because it had unfortunately made a fool of him before the man he wanted to impress. Alphas taking pictures of a mating session? Disgusting.

"You're not a freak anymore, alright? You have to prove that to him. Jon, I hate to tell you this, but you can't expect him to fall head over heels for you on the first date. He was pretty into Hargrove. Still annoys him even at the pool." Steve reminded both him and Jonathan of these things. Sometimes Omegas tried to hit on mated Alphas, but Billy wasn't some dumbass. He had the decency to remind everyone who chased after him who he was with. "I'm telling you that this is your chance to actually talk to him instead of stand back there like you're scared of him. He's not a high school bully anymore. He's a sad guy who works the counter at the Community Pool and tells you to have a good day when he can barely have one himself. Give it a shot."

All that discussion had given Jonathan the decency to actually even get pool ready, and Nancy had been there to give him some confidence while he prepared to see Tommy. Robin, Carol's girlfriend had even come along to see how things were going. Carol wasn't bitter anymore and she'd gotten pretty good with Robin, or that was what she liked to say. She was pretty in love with Robin. Kisses and Makeouts were common between the Alpha and the Beta, even in public. It's not something that was really ridiculed. Carol had offered some words of advice for Jonathan and it was nice of her even though Robin kept cracking jokes in between, but Jonathan kept his smile up.

All of it ultimately led up to Jonathan standing before Tommy while the Gang hurried off so Steve could see Billy. Carol and Robin could play with each other in the water. It all gave Jonathan alone time with Tommy, but he still felt scared about the whole situation. The way Tommy's eyes just stared him down while Jonathan attempted to part his lips open in some hope that he could speak.

The only thing that interrupted that awkward silence was a sneer from Tommy and his sarcastic voice uttering out, "Well, Freak?"


	2. Breaking the Ice

The comment freak obviously struck a blow by the way Jonathan seemed to recoil just a bit. He didn't particularly live up to the Alpha standard of being dominant. Jonathan was meek and gentle in every asset he had. His fury only ever uncorked itself when it came to his father or when people reminded him of how much of a weirdo he was. Mockery upset Jonathan to such a fine degree and Harrington had been the first person ever to feel the rage that Jonathan had built up for a long time. 

His eyes flicked down to the counter and whatever papers had scattered on it, but simply found nothing but wood. He couldn't avoid the comment no matter how desperately he wanted to. It was a dumb idea to come around here and expect that Tommy might be a bit lenient on him. He kept repeating that his bitterness was a result of Steve's relationship and mating with Hargrove, but Jonathan put it on loop that it was his fault. That his creepiness from High School had come to haunt him once more. His fingers were twitching at his side and curling up, only to uncurl as he nervously stood there in silence. He was being ogled by the brown eyes before him. 

Those eyes felt so mocking and amused by the way Jonathan begun to unravel.

He felt like the silence was corrupting him deeply and it left him letting out a deep breath while the Omega behind the counter leaned back as though amused by the sudden change in stature. It was like the Alpha was actually gathering his brain and managing to think of what to say to him. He'd been standing here the entire time facing the floor after all. It made Tommy really amused at how desperate Jonathan was to attempt to speak. It was interesting though, considering the Alpha actually had the balls to try it with him after all that Tommy had done to him. He'd hear him out if he actually spoke his piece. 

"I'm not a freak. Don't call me that anymore." Jonathan's voice finally shattered the silence that had begun to bloom for some time. His tone was shaky and nervous as though he was terrified of somehow fucking things up. It made Tommy really giddy inside to see an Alpha so fragile before him. It made him smile brightly at Jonathan while leaning forward over the counter to look the Alpha in the face.

"Not a freak anymore? Not peeping on matings anymore? Just sitting inside with your hand this time around?" He chuckled, but Jonathan's expression remained firm and serious. Tommy kind of felt like a twinge of pity on this buffoon for actually standing here and trying to talk to him. His smile dropped somewhat and he leaned away to 'tsk' instead to himself. 

"I don't do that anymore. I mean it. It was wrong. I know it was wrong." Jonathan's voice seemed to gain some strength while he stood there bare chested in swim trunks trying to explain himself to the Omega that had mocked and bullied him throughout high school. He had to admit that he felt kind of pitiful standing here before Tommy. He had actually had some dumb idea that the Omega may have grown up just a bit. Dropped the whole attitude with him.

"Why are you stopping here to talk to me?" Tommy spoke up with slight curiosity. No one really paused to disturb him considering there was better sights to see inside. Women and Men like came through frequently to ogle Billy Hargrove or Heather Holloway. Never bothered to spare a single stare for Tommy like he wanted them to. Wanted to be as important to someone as Billy or Heather was to those people. To come here every day and just wait for shift changes to get an ounce of attention from them. 

"I wanted to see you and maybe... maybe ask you out to see a movie or something." Jonathan's voice shook after he announced the date plan. His lips sealed shut and his eyes remaining focused on the floor. He was waiting for some form of laughter to come and for Tommy to shoo him into the pool before he busts a gut laughing.

That never happened though.

"Uh. OK? Are you being serious right now? Like. Let me replay this for you. I just called you a freak, and you're asking me out for a date? Are you OK?" Tommy's tone sounded kind of actually hopeful in a way. That he could actually break this depressing and monotonous lifestyle with the Freak. _ I can't call him a freak. He's not even. Really freaky. He's really handsome. Handsome? Good looking. _

"I'm being serious, Tommy. I really want to take you out or we could actually watch a movie at my house and I cook for you. I'm good at that. Cooking. What do you like?" Jonathan's voice had turned pleasantly eccentric now as he stared the Omega down. His eyes had actually focused on those lovely features again and he could see a kind of faint smile forming on Tommy's face. 

"Fuck man... Sure. I guess. I get off around 4:00 P.M., Think you can get me around then? I really wanna watch a comedy too, so rent something like... Ferris Bueller's Day Off. That sounds pretty good." Tommy sounded just a tad eager when he was trying to play it off as cool. He really wanted to keep up the nonchalant appearance, but honestly? He was happy that an Alpha was taking interest in him. Jonathan wasn't... necessarily bad either. He was a pretty good Alpha. Could beat the shit out of someone to probably defend his Omega or Just. Cuddle them nicely. Things that Tommy wanted from an Alpha that he never could have.

"That's fine. I'll be sure to be here by then, maybe early." His lips curled up into a smile while he waved goodbye to Tommy and headed inside. Jonathan was eager and it was apparent on his face, but the only people who really noticed were Robin and Carol, who shot him a thumbs up before their tower of power tumbled over because Carol lost balance. A loud splash, but Billy was too busy with his mind elsewhere to call a warning out to them. His mind was focused on his omega currently, who was lathing himself up with sunscreen who redirected his gaze to Jonathan and waved him over.

"How did it go, Jon?" Steve whispered while Jonathan sat in a lounge chair beside him and offered him that bright smile he was wearing on his face.

"I got a date, Steve." He announced triumphantly.


	3. Maybe Things Aren't So Bad

Jonathan spent most of his time at the pool with Steve and the others. He sat on his lounge chair mostly planning out a meal that he could cook for Tommy that would be effective enough to convey his affections for the male. He feared he might screw things up, but Steve was there when he was falling into his most fearful moments. The Omega could reassure him rather easily. It was comfortable to have Steve around as his friend. He had some meager wisdom in his mind and he often shared it without issue. Reassuring words that settled Jonathan's anxiety into a delicate twitch.

They'd gotten ready to pack up at a decent 2:00 P.M. to give Jonathan some time to actually prepare. Steve waved goodbye to Billy and the male gave him a small wave before returning his gaze back to the pool. If one focused enough they could feel the bitterness in the air from the women who came daily to ogle Billy. The man they wanted had been mated and they hated Harrington deeply, but they never made a complaint about it. All they could do was sit there and ogle him. Billy didn't care much for it either and he was aware of their behavior, but never asked them to leave. They helped keep attendance up.

Carol was the one to stop Jonathan before he headed into the male bathroom to change out of the outfit. Her grip on his shoulder wasn't strong, but he did turn around to face her. He was going to ask if she needed something for her and Robin, but she raised her finger up for a bit of silence. She wanted to discuss things with him. 

"Listen, Byers, You're really tense. I want you to know that Tommy... He's really easy to deal with. Trust me on this that the slightest affections make him happy. He was a party hard because... and don't you say this to anyone," She leaned in rather close to whisper the secret, "It gave him the sense that people cared for him when they cheered for him. Made him feel really needed." 

Jonathan had to blink in slight surprise and furrow his brows in confusion. An Omega like Tommy was worshiped for the longest time. He couldn't imagine that the other had issues like being desired. He was a sight to see, and plenty of Alphas had made passes that Carol frequently brought a middle finger to. Tommy was always at her side in High School and wrapped in her arms for a kiss or cuddle. Always craving her attention.

"I'm going to make him happy tonight, Carol, and if things go good... I'll. I'll hopefully take him out on another date to get to know him more. I can't imagine though that a guy like Tommy has issues like that. He was always a popular guy in the school even after you'd hooked up with him. He always got the attention of Everyone." Jonathan murmured softly to the female. He got momentarily distracted when Robin let out a whine close by while she was fished out of the pool by Steve, trying to take him in with her until a whistle blew towards her as a warning. 

"Alphas tried to take advantage of his desperation constantly, Byers. I was like a big protection blanket, if you want to get technical about it. I did love Tommy, I loved him a lot, but you can't keep things protected forever when they start to break to pieces. You already know why he even took this job. He still looks at Billy longingly even though he's with Steve. I'm not trying to like put you down, Byers." She had to take a moment to regain herself because she felt like she was kind of putting the Alpha down, but Jonathan maintained his stature. He definitely wasn't showing any signs of letting up on his goal of dating Tommy. It made her put up a soft smile while she adjusted her wet hair somewhat. "I want you to do your best. Help him out of the hole he like dug himself in. I can tell you really care a lot considering you came out here with us just to see him."

That gave Jonathan some kind of relief that even Tommy's ex was willing to him some words of hope. A pat on the shoulder and he was hurrying into the men's bathroom to change after a quick shower there. He wanted to look half-decent went he went passing back out for the Omega. A refreshing scent that the Omega could enjoy. That was of course, his shampoo, that Joyce had bought for him. A lavender scent that could be experienced only from a close encounter which meant that Tommy probably wouldn't smell it until later. That kind of made Jonathan sigh, but he hurried and got dressed, left as fast as he could from the bathroom while Steve passed through and nearly fell over.

"Hey man, calm down! We're not going to be leaving THAT fast!" He called out to Jonathan as he headed inside with a roll of his eyes. Jonathan knew that they weren't leaving that fast because Billy was swapping out with Heather right about now. That meant he was heading into the bathroom to change and head off. That also meant that Steve was also going to take some private time with Billy in the bathroom because there was always complaints about the Alpha heading in and locking the door. Heather would just announce that Billy was going to fix a mess left behind by some kid, and that it would be a few minutes until he'd be out. People, of course, believed it to be true.

Jonathan took the time to actually stop before the counter while Tommy was sitting there bored out of his mind. He almost looked to be on the verge of sleep until Jonathan passed by. His eyes nearly snapping open as the Alpha sauntered close, but once again couldn't find it in him to start the conversation. Tommy kind of figured that Jonathan had that shy nature considering he wasn't ever really abrasive when it came to severe situations like Steve bullying him and demeaning by comparing him to his father. It was kind of interesting to see the freak fly off the hook that day and even hit a cop in the midst of it. He really went fucking wild over Harrington's pitiful insults.

Jonathan had gotten into deep shit that day with his Mother and the cops considering he'd not only assaulted a cop, but assaulted an omega. Both charges were dropped thanks to Hopper, but it was still deeply burned into Jonathan's consciousness that he'd hit an omega. He kind of hoped that he was entirely remembered for that incident by Tommy. That the Omega might be going out on this date out of fear never crossed his mind until now. It caused his hand to ball up into a fist on his pants. He was scared again and Steve, Robin, Nancy, or Carol weren't around to reassure him. He never counted Billy as the kind of guy for reassurance considering his idea of advice at one point was to try to show off more skin. That wasn't Jonathan's thing and Billy just shrugged before Steve whined again that night for kisses. 

Tommy's lips parted open for a moment to speak, but then he quieted himself as people arrived late in the day to go to the pool. The people who wanted to see Heather when she got on duty were here and it just made Tommy's eyes sink to the counter with a heavy sigh. He hated that these people only ever came here for this shit. Not even a small conversation with anyone else. Not even Chet got noticed and he was a decent looking man at the very least. 

"I'll see you for dinner later tonight, Tommy. You don't have to get dressed fancy for me or anything. I'll accept whatever you want to wear and however you want to look. Just make sure to enjoy yourself." Jonathan piped up when he noticed the Omega had wilted rather abruptly. He didn't want to see Tommy at a low like that. 

"Yeah! I'll see you man. Don't burn anything you try to cook for me. I don't want my food tasting like rocks." He respond with a small sneer, but his tone definitely betrayed the sarcasm he tried to give off. He was definitely excited again. 

Jonathan offered a smile before he headed off to the BMW Steve owned while Robin and Carol followed a bit further off. Robin was complaining about Carol yanking her hair a bit too hard with the brush, but Carol rebuked that she was being a baby. Robin stole her lips for a kiss and then ran off with her following close behind. They had a pretty solid relationship, Tommy remarked his mind as he watched them run by. He was glad that Carol found someone else for her. 

Jonathan got home by at least around 3:00 P.M. because Steve and Billy took their time. The only reason it hadn't taken longer is because Heather finally knocked the door hard enough to withdraw them from their private getaway. Steve whined and complained about how she didn't need to bother them, but Robin had to lean forward and remind him that not everyone wanted to wait all day just because he was getting dick. It made Carol bust out into laughter and Steve had a deep blush strewn across his cheeks. Jonathan offered a smile, and deep down he wanted to laugh. It was kind of funny and sweet how Steve was attached to Billy, but that's what it is like to be mated. 

Jonathan had settled on something simple but delicious. A steak cooked medium rare that would have a slight touch of spice to it. He assumed that Tommy could handle a spicy meal. He knew how to make sure to cook the meat, and never burned the meal when he did it for his mother or for Will, so it enabled him to feel confident that he could impress Tommy just a bit with his cooking.

He'd rented a copy of Ferris Bueller's Day Off with Keith's help when trying to find the movie. The tall beta was eating chips again and he was eyeing Jonathan strangely, but he shrugged his shoulders and watched the male leave. He'd never seen the male come in without his mother when searching for a movie and it was slightly surprising to him. 

It was about 3:50 P.M. when he rolled up to the community pool again. Hargrove's Camaro was gone and the only car that remained there was Heather's. She was bound to be leaving soon enough. Tommy didn't have much for a vehicle considering his mother had determined he didn't exactly need one if he wasn't going to college. He was sticking around this dead and boring town, and she assumed that public transportation was good enough for her son. Tommy found it ultimately disheartening and agonizing, but he stuck around still. 

Tommy came out around 3:55 P.M. and expected for Jonathan to have lied about his date idea. He honestly had begun to feel down about the whole idea considering he'd been the guys bully for a majority of High school. _Wouldn't it make sense for him to get revenge on me? Get my hopes in the worst way and stomp all over my hopes?_ His mind had thought. He'd almost deep into that excuse until he saw that beat up car sitting out there for him to see. Jonathan was even outside and leaning against the car with a jacket on. Tommy tried to play it off like he wasn't excited, but by the way he was running over to the car to see Jonathan, it painted a different picture. 

"You actually came... You actually wanted to take me out on a date. Holy shit, Byers. Holy fucking shit." He panted as he grabbed hold of Jonathan's shoulders, surprising the Alpha somewhat. Tommy was holding onto Jonathan's shoulders for a reason though and that was simply to see if Byers was real and not a weird hallucination of Tommy's dreams. That he was actually hear and Tommy wasn't asleep on the desk again, wishing he were somewhere else and with someone else.

Jonathan was here though. He was actually here.

"Of course...? I told you I wanted to share a meal with you and I meant it, Tommy. It wasn't some kind of prank. I like you Tommy, and I want to do what people normally do when they like someone. They take them out to a date to get to know them. I don't want to sit there and just talk sweet to you like any alpha would." Jonathan swallowed heavily as he managed to convey his feelings a bit better now that Tommy was here, kind of holding onto him.

Tommy almost wanted to rebuke him with the fact that Alphas didn't even give him the time of day, but he didn't. It felt nice to hear someone tell him that people still praised him like in High School. It felt nice to have any kind of praise being given to him. Sweet words went a long way with him. He let go of Jonathan though because it was becoming kind of awkward now to stand there with his hands holding onto Jonathan's shoulders. The Alpha held up his car keys now and jingled them a bit. 

"Let's hurry now, I got your comedy and I'll prepare your meal right in front of you." Jonathan offered with a big soft smile and Tommy's heart kind of melted just a tad. He couldn't break his dumb facade that he was trying to hold onto. He was definitely struggling though. He hadn't expected the freak to actually be some kind of gentleman. He got in on the passenger side though and slammed the door shut. He followed up with sound of his seat belt, and Jonathan turned the car on.

Tommy turned on the radio and some simple song came through. It was enough for him to relax his nerves while Jonathan began to back out of the parking lot. Tommy had to shut his eyes and honestly count to 5 to maintain his energy. He was really elated to say the least that he was going on a date. Jonathan was definitely... A high point. Definitely better than any scumbag who may have tried to hit on him. He couldn't wait to get to the house though. A night with Jonathan wasn't bad. It sounded... really good.


	4. Tender Touches

It had been a short drive to the Byers house to be honest, but it was enough for Tommy to sort out the mild anxiety he felt inside of himself. He had spent a good time leaned against the passenger side window with his eyes shut. Jonathan never interrupting his train of thought out of courtesy. The Omega was likely indulging in a small nap before the night begun. It was going to be a relaxing occasion all things considered. Jonathan wasn't going to push for anything and neither was Tommy. It was something to test the waters before dipping within. The anxiety that resided within Tommy's chest and caused his heart mild ache was just from the simple fact that Jonathan might still just be fooling around. He might just be on some revenge plot. The small and reassuring smiles that Jonathan had shown to him had been sweet, but his mind still ached with worry. The only thing that could change his mindset is the Alpha's behavior tonight.

The car turned into the driveway which was thankfully empty for the time being. Joyce had been understanding about the situation when Jonathan had spoken to his mother. She seemed pretty relieved that Jonathan had told her he was going to make up with one of his High School bullies. It gave her some time to visit Hopper and share a peaceful night together with him. Will had known Jonathan's plan right from the get-go, after all, he'd helped Jonathan set up the room for the scene. He was happy for his brother and was willing to assist in any way he could. Will had helped clean up the living room and the kitchen with Jonathan until it was close to pick up time. Will had offered Jonathan a pat on the back while he got onto his bike to head off to Mike's to meet up with the gang for another D&D session. That meant that the house was all to Jonathan and Tommy. 

Tommy took a step out and stretched a little. He had to admit that the seat in the beat-up car wasn't too comfortable, but that's not something to really complain about. Jonathan made the most of what things he had it seemed and it was kind of an admirable trait. Tommy would've whined and cried if he ever was given a car like that from his parents. He couldn't really complain anymore considering the circumstances. A man who rides a simple bus every day to sit at the counter of a desk and never do much but lousily offer some fake happy greetings to people who barely notice him. Jonathan definitely had it better than he did this time around. He had to admit that he felt a twinge of jealousy, but he stomped that deep down. 

Jonathan cleared his throat as he begun to trek to his front door. His left hand was placed in his jacket pocket so he could hide away the fidgeting from his nervousness. He didn't want to look too fragile in front of Tommy on their first date. He sucked in a deep breath when Tommy stepped onto the porch to cause a particular piece of wood to creak. It made him wish that the wooden flooring was properly fixed, but there wasn't much he could do about it. He rushed to open the door and took a step in to stand against the door. He made a gesture for Tommy to go ahead with his arm outstretched. His face couldn't hide the blush that had spread across his cheeks. The nervousness was written across his face now. 

Tommy felt a smile creep across his face as he stared at Byers holding the door open. It was definitely cute how the Alpha struggled to maintain his stature around him. The lighting in the house gave way to the blush on his face that Jonathan tried desperately to hide by looking down at his sneakers. 

"You can come in, Tommy..." Jonathan's voice quivered just slightly. His eyes flicked over to the side and noticed the way Tommy had begun to smile. He quickly looked back to the floor in a hurry to silence the thoughts that invaded hastily from his own anxiety. He was fearful that Tommy was somehow laughing at him. That it was just a big joke that Jonathan was failing to be some suave Alpha. Something comparable to Billy Hargrove, Tommy's eternal crush.

Tommy tilted his head to the side and rolled his eyes. He took a step forward and wrapped his own hand around Jonathan's. He took him a tug forward into the house with him, and Jonathan was easily pulled along. "You don't have to be so damn nervous. I'm not going to just laugh at you, Byers. Hell. I think you're really cute right now. Trying really hard to impress me even before I get into the house." His voice was delicate, but amused. His grip on Jonathan's hand tightened and he shut the door behind instead. Tommy let go of Jonathan's hand and then made his thumb hook towards the hallway. "You have a meal to cook for me by the way. Well a meal for two, right? I can get the movie set up." 

Jonathan could feel his nervousness practically spike for a moment when Tommy took his hand and then immediately settle. Tommy's words were soothing his nerves a great deal by telling him these things. It made his blush deep however when he was referred to as cute by the Omega. His eyes grew wide and his focus became intent on his own hand. The hand that Tommy had actually held. High School Jonathan would've never believe that Tommy H. could've ever done something so daring, but it actually happened. His heart blossomed with affection now, and his train of thought was only interrupted by the food request. He fumbled over himself when he attempted to speak which only made Tommy's smile grow. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks Tommy. Movie should be right on top of the coffee table," Jonathan murmured the last half and hurried into the kitchen. Things were definitely heating up.

Tommy examined the VCR in the living room which definitely had seen some fights, but it was probably because of the dull wallpaper that aligned the walls. It wasn't anything flashy like he was used to in Loch Nora. The houses you could go into over there when you want to party were decorated with expensive shit that often wound up broken because Teens were wild as all hell when they got drunk off their asses and their hormones went wild. Tommy kind of enjoyed the plainness though, oddly enough. Jonathan wasn't some high class outfit out for a good fuck; He was actually putting in the effort to court Tommy and that came as a surprise. Most Alphas who spoke to him in High School about such things like dating often brought up terms of sex, and it always wound up with Carol marching in between and shoving the asshole over. Tommy would bitch and moan about why she'd do such dumb shit, but he trusted her instincts most of the time. She knew what the fuck she was doing, and she knew when to put her foot down. 

Tommy found himself nestled nicely onto the couch which held a certain kind of mixture of scents, likely from the other occupants in the household. There was Jonathan's faded scent though. A mixture of the scent of freshly cut grass, similar to a forest and a touch of lavender. It made him sigh softly into the fabric of the cushion before a commercial from the movie startled the Omega and got his attention. His nose was rubbed into the fabric and he felt embarrassed over getting excited over the Alpha's sweet scent. Nothing sexual had come of it, no. He just felt comforted and at home with the scent. His eyes focused back onto the movie however. 

Jonathan eventually came into the room with two plates and two cans of coke to drink. Heaven knows that Joyce would be a bit upset that her son wasn't eating in the kitchen, but it was a special occasion for Jonathan. His first date since Nancy was taking place and it was making him giddy. He had to bring the silverware over, and that was enough to get Tommy to slide from the couch before the coffee table to sit down. Food definitely caught the Omega's attention. The steak smelled good and that was apparent by the way Tommy licked his lips. Jonathan nearly dropped his silverware onto the floor because of the action.

Tommy took note of Jonathan nearly having an accident and let out a laugh. "C'mon Byers! It was just a lick! You can't seriously get excited over things like that!" 

Jonathan only offered a chuckle in response before bowing his head to focus on cutting into the meat. His response was small and simple though as Tommy started the movie up for the both of them. "I only get excited because you're the one doing it, Tommy." 

Tommy took a moment to raise his brow, but he stuffed his mouth full of the steak and felt the sensation of the meat wash over his tongue. Byers actually did know how to cook a nice steak. The juices were to perfection, and the sauce he marinated it with? This had to be some kind of power because the Omega was absolutely living for it. He kept going for more bites hungrily before Jonathan while enjoying the potatoes on the side. The food was so delicious. He'd expected it to be kind of shitty, but this certainly surpassed his expectations.

"You really like my cooking, huh? It came from years of, um, practice." Jonathan remarked while he ate slowly and took a sip from his coke while Bueller's principal became furious on the screen. "You're eating it really fast... That's why I said that." He backpedaled quickly to avoid seeming like he was too invasive. Conversation was difficult for Jonathan and it showed. He quickly took another bite of food before he could say anything. He nearly jumped out of his skin though when Tommy placed his hand onto his thigh and gave him a soft pat.

"Yeah I like your cooking, Byers. It's really amazing... I can't believe that you actually cook this well. I didn't really expect it, but wow.. Just.. Wow! You should be really happy to have a gift like this, you know?" Tommy leaned over, having cleaned his plate. His coke held close to his lips and he takes a sip from his own before leaning on Jonathan. 

Jonathan recoils for a moment from the touch and Tommy on reflex quickly pulls back. "Shit sorry. Got too close didn't I?" Tommy offered with an awkward chuckle, but Jonathan just stared at him and blinked for a moment. Tommy had actually gotten a little close like Omegas do in the movies. Jonathan hadn't ever had anything really happen like that unless he counted when Nancy would lean on his shoulder. Her head resting softly onto his, and her holding his hand while she talked about the day. That'd been a year or so ago, though. He hadn't expected Tommy to be so brazen though. He remembered Carol's advice though. _Tommy really likes attention. He'll warm up to others easily._

"No. You're fine, Tommy. I was just surprised is all. The only person who's really done that to me was Nancy. I had a small flashback, but... It's OK. You can lean against me if you really want to. I won't be mad or anything. It's really nice, actually." Jonathan tried to reassure him by bringing his hand over to hold Tommy's instead. _Just like Nancy did for you. Show soft affection. You love him a lot._ He reminded himself while he offered Tommy a smile to soothe the worried Omega.

Tommy's worries were assuaged and he let out a deep breath as he moved closer again and rested their hands onto their laps. His head resting upon Jonathan's shoulder while he took in the Alpha's scent and relaxed. He couldn't believe that he was doing this kind of thing with Jonathan Byers of all people. The freak from Hawkins High was actually sitting beside him having some kind of movie date with him, and he was here leaning against him like he was his mate. It was comfortable to say the least. The movie had faded out of mind as the scene with Bueller babbling onto his friend about the shit he dug himself was forgotten. Tommy's focus was on the way that Jonathan was smiling softly while maintaining focus upon the movie. He was obviously trying to keep his cool around Tommy and it made the Omega feel giddy. He could feel the care emitting from Jonathan with every little shift and squeeze to the holding of hands the Alpha gave.

"You know, Byers... I don't think I'd mind doing this again. If you have more plans for dates that is." Tommy piped up finally and stirred Jonathan from the movie. 

"I do have more plans if you're willing to experience them with me, Tommy. I'm not really the best Alpha out there and I don't compare to a lot of them, but I do like you. I want to prove to you that I can be your Alpha, someday or maybe never." Jonathan admitted with a slightly sad tone by the end of it. 

"I think you might be hitting some high marks, Byers. Don't cut yourself too short now. There's plenty of time to experience you in my life. I'm definitely interested in case you aren't picking up what I'm putting down." Tommy smirked with a slightly smug tone and shoved Jonathan just a bit, earning a laugh from the Alpha. 

"Well. I think I get what your putting down now, Tommy, and I'm glad I'm able to hit some of your 'high marks'." Jonathan grinned back with a small laugh and gentle shove back to the Omega. 

"I think we've got ourselves a small relationship then, Byers." Tommy responded with a smooth tone.

Jonathan's heart soared immediately at the revelation and he almost hugged Tommy tight, but that was to be earned another time. For now he settled for this small sensation of holding hands and leaning against each other until the movie ended, and Tommy had to be driven home before, as he said himself, his mother would have a cow. Jonathan got a small reward though as he let Tommy out and offered a goodbye. A simple peck on the cheek and wink from the Omega. Tommy was shooting off to his house before Jonathan could even react. 

Jonathan looked back and then slipped back into his car. He couldn't wait for the next date.


	5. The Simple Things

Tommy headed inside with his head swimming softly with simpler thoughts. The emptiness in his life was temporarily resolved by that Alpha. Byers hadn't exactly been a bad date or anything like Carol used to warn him about. He actually found himself kind of wondering how he could've missed out on Byers, but he had to remember that Wheeler had taken up on the freak's offer after breaking up with Steve. He remembered all the times he'd talked down about Byers and Wheeler while Steve kind of moped around school. 

His footsteps trailed into the house and he hung up his coat. The clock in the room only read a decent 7:00 P.M. and it made his heart churn just a bit. It had barely been just three hours, but it felt like a lot more. It felt like he'd actually let time pass him by without feeling like shit. He didn't have Hargrove on his mind either like he usually did when he was trying these things out. Small dates with people who could care less about what he wanted. People who wanted nothing more than to hold Tommy for a night, but only ever got ditched in the long run. Tommy frequented just staying at home to simply drift off into a bittersweet dream of Billy Hargrove caressing him and whispering sweet nothings into his ear like he did Steve. The burning jealousy that always mounted into a small crying session into a pillow felt so distant.

_Tommy was actually happy._

He trailed up the stairs and then stopped for a moment to think to himself that it was kind of crazy to get attached so fast. The same shit Carol chewed him out for when he used to lean into Hargrove when they were shit talking Harrington. Before Tommy even knew that Billy was just egging him on to look at Steve and enjoy the sights. It burned in his chest when he remembered Carol's words when they broke up. '_You can't just hop on every Alpha thinking that they'll love you right off the bat! Alphas tend to be gigantic dicks! Get it through your thick skull, Tommy! I'm not trying to ruin anything with you and Hargrove! He doesn't like you! He likes Harrington! Do you understand that?!_' That'd had been the piercing arrow that sealed his fate. 

The tears fell from his eyes as he hurried to his room as he felt his own anxiety begin to form. Those terrifying words manipulating his mind. He couldn't seriously be rejecting that nice feeling he'd finally had, could he? Jonathan held his hand so firmly like he had been scared of losing Tommy today. The tenderness of Jonathan's hand seemed to soothe that nagging anxiousness that filtered through the warmth. Nothing bad was going to happen to this. Jonathan wasn't going to just abandon him after all the effort he actually went through for Tommy. He got the movie he requested. He cooked him the meal and watched the movie with him. Holding his hand. He got embarrassed from seeing Tommy eat. He didn't even get offended when Tommy took in his scent just a bit and rubbed his own off into the couch so Jonathan could remember. 

So why was it that he was crying after laying down in bed relaxing? Why did he feel so scared that Carol may have been right when Jonathan did all of that just for him? Why did his mind have to believe that Jonathan would just throw him away or ignore him like Hargrove did? Why did it seem to think that Jonathan would find a better omega just like Hargrove did? 

He just couldn't suppress any of it entirely no matter how desperately he tried to shake them away, so he simply wept softly into the comfort of his pillow until he was asleep. It was better for him to dream. He wouldn't have to feel the constant dread of tomorrow. 

Jonathan took time to himself once more as he pondered the situation. He had to actually bring his own confidence with him today because Steve wasn't going to the pool today. He had to help out Billy for the time being. Jonathan had learned from the panicked Omega that his whole pregnancy surprise turned out to be more than it was bargained to be. Billy came to his house with his car and duffel bag full of things he could gathered and bruises. He looked like he'd been beaten senseless, according to Steve. Jonathan had been the one to carefully calm the Omega down. The phone eventually hung up after a small sniffle and a thanks. Jonathan rubbed his face afterwards and felt a surge of remorse for Steve. He didn't even know how Steve's parents took the news, but he knew that Billy's answer was the injuries he got. Jonathan knew about Neil from a mutual drunken discussion about shitty fathers, and Jonathan made sure he didn't tell Steve about it. It was Billy's thing to tell him anyways, and Billy made it obvious to him that he didn't want Steve ever  
to meet Neil or know about what Neil had done to him.

Jonathan attempted to call Robin and Carol afterwards, but to no avail. They had likely been busy the night before after how playful they were being, and Robin was a heavy sleeper. He simply shook his head before getting up to get ready to visit the pool. It wasn't weird to go to the pool to visit the guy you'd had a date with to plan another one. No it wasn't. So why was he here just standing front of his mirror looking at himself with a depressed expression. He couldn't be thinking like this after all that Steve, Nancy, and Carol had done for him. He couldn't fail himself now. He couldn't fail Tommy either. He's loved the man for so long and he didn't want to fuck up his chance. 

He passed by Joyce and Will since they'd returned to the house and simply offered a small wave. Will gave him a knowing look and nodded his head. Joyce only looked to Will in slight confusion before Will just shook his head. She simply returned to talking to Hopper over the phone and wishing him a good morning. 

Jonathan hurried to the community pool as fast as he could. His mind was still racing with self-doubt and he didn't want to let it eat him alive. He had to see Tommy and talk to him. It was pitiful of him to even admit, but he barely had an ounce of touch and he missed it. He wanted to hold Tommy's hand and gently stroke the skin of it. He wanted to whisper sweet things to him while they watched another movie. Maybe it was the Alpha in his mind, desiring the Omega so desperately. Maybe it was him in his entirety. He just knew that he loved Tommy, a lot.

Tommy's gaze was directed upwards when he saw Jonathan standing before the counter. He was panting and out of breath as though he'd actually ran here, but he knew he hadn't. Byers would've killed over if he had actually done something as stupid as that. Tommy was a bit confused as to why Jonathan was exactly here so early, but the Omega in him knew better than he did. A good Alpha always came to visit their mate, yet they weren't even mated. Tommy felt that twinge of anxiety form again however when he thought deeper into it. Overthinking things tended to be his folly. Carol was always the one to snap him out of it and reassure him that nothing shitty was ever going to happen to him. She wasn't with Byers and Tommy wasn't with her anymore. 

"Hey again, Byers. Need something? You know you can just wave and walk on in? You don't have to bother to talk to me all the time." Tommy's tone seemed to be a tad bit downcast and indifferent. He was definitely giving off the vibe that he wasn't feeling to well on the emotional front. He even avoided any eye contact with Jonathan for fear of something coming to hurt him. That there would be disgust in his eyes.

"I wanted to see you because you said we could do that again, Tommy. We need to plan these things out. A dinner date at my house is nice, but it's not always empty... I'm sorry about that, but if I could I would share my house a date site all the time." Jonathan had finally caught his breath and said his piece while he desperately tried to catch the gaze of the Omega. He didn't fuck up last night did he? Was the kiss to his cheek a parting gift? Was Tommy fucking with him? He didn't know. He didn't want that to be the case either. He wanted Tommy to be interested in him. 

Tommy seemed to hesitate just slightly because all of his fear seemed to melt into that feeling of 'I'm a complete fucking idiot for panicking.' He felt his cheeks actually flush just a tad bit with pink. Nervousness filtered through into his mind instead as he registered all of Jonathan's words. All this entire fucking time he was panicking that he'd be dumped because of what Carol had told him, but it wasn't true. Jonathan definitely was not looking to just get into his pants. Jonathan was the kind of guy you'd see on those shitty tv shows that his mom frequently watched. The Alpha man that every beta or Omega craved for. The one's who gave you all the attention in the world. The ones who brought up that whole shit like 'True Mates'.

"Uh. Yeah, we can talk it all out, Byers. Shit. I wasn't expecting all of this. This is. This is a fucking lot. And I. I can't even believe it! You actually came here again just to talk to me about this. Holy shit." He seemed to become more flustered as he spoke to Jonathan. The Alpha's head quirked to the side and then he let out a soft laugh for once. A small smile forming on his lips.

"Yeah. It's just like you told me last night, Tommy. We have this thing called a relationship and I want to do everything to make it work. I want to be there to... to... Hold your hand again, and maybe... Hug you? I love you. Loved you since... High School." Jonathan murmured the last part softly. 

Tommy could feel his heart thump in his chest and he felt himself burning up. It wasn't his heat either. It was the first time he'd felt so flustered in front of anybody. Hargrove couldn't even get him like this, but Byers had peeled him so easily and made him feel wanted. Byers just had a way with speaking to him. The humbleness and care he took in strides when he addressing Tommy made the Omega him in burst with excitement. This was the Alpha for him, but Tommy himself wanted to take the time to get to know Jonathan more. 

"OK, Byers. We can have a date over at the Arcade, how about that? I spend a night or two there playing Dig Dug. Trying to beat this high score on the machine made by a Mad Max. Do you think you can help me with it... over a soda?" Tommy leaned forward over the counter with a smile. 

Jonathan eagerly nodded his again and extended his hand out this time. Tommy took the gesture with ease and held Jonathan's hand as they did the night before. 

"It's a date, Tommy." Jonathan's voice fumbled out.


End file.
